


Bridging  The Divide   A Story of Rebuiliding A Family

by showtunediva



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: Set at the end of the musical.     I own  no characters from Mary  Poppins or  Nancy  from Oliver Twist who appears in chapter 2.     George  Banks's  parents are my  original characters.  Rated  Teen and Adult Audiences  due to references of  alcoholism  and abuse and mild  language.I also thought  I'd  mention the reference to George Banks drinking is more a reference to   the movie Saving  Mr. Banks  than the musical or movie versions of  Mary  Poppins.





	1. Bridging The Divide

Bridging The Divide  
A Mary Poppins Fan fiction  
Notes: This is a deleted scene from the play after the scene when Winifred goes to the bank to stand up for George. With her new found confidence she once again brings up certain conversation topics with her husband and leads to difficult conversations. Rated Pg for mild language.  
Winifred Banks had a new confidence about her and she had Mary Poppins to thank for it. She was no longer weak around her husband. She had surprised herself, her husband and the bank chairman when she had come to defend George.  
When she went to her room to change there was a tap at the door. It was Jane.  
"Mother, I think we should try to talk to Father about what happened to me and Michael when Miss Andrew was taking care of us."  
Winifred nodded. " I quite agree darling. Let's go downstairs."  
George was sitting in the parlor reading the newspaper on the chaise lounge.  
" George, dear. Jane and I have something very important issue to discuss with you."  
" If it's about Miss Andrew I don't want to hear it."  
Winifred snatched the newspaper out of his hand. " You better damn well listen."  
George looked up at his wife with utter surprise. " All right."  
Jane looked at her father angrily and said in a matter of fact tone," Father, Miss Andrew is a horrible person."  
" I refuse to believe that Jane. She taught me everything I know."  
"Did she also beat you like she beat me and Michael?"  
"What?"  
"I think you heard what I said Father, you are just refusing to listen or see things from another point of view other than your own."  
" How dare you accuse Miss Andrew of such a thing?"  
" Accuse? You're a total ignoramus Father. I have the bruises to prove it."  
" I'll have you take that comment back Jane."  
Jane stomped her foot. "No,Father I absolutely won't!"  
" George, the bruises are absolutely awful. Jane was afraid to come us because she thought it would lead to more beatings from Miss Andrew. Our children should never be afraid to talk to us about anything and it breaks my heart to know that Miss Andrew instilled enough fear in her to not come to us. The two of us should have really stood up to her."  
" I refuse to believe that Winifred. What would we have said to her?"  
Winifred glared at her husband angrily. " I don't know George. Don't beat our children would have been a good start."  
Jane thrust her bruised arm in front of her father. " What more proof do you need than that Father? Honestly! Being with Miss Andrew was bloody hell in a hand basket! I could not be happier Mary Poppins is back and I hope she's here to stay!"  
With that Jane stormed back upstairs to the nursery and slammed the door behind her do hard the house shook. Her parents were left alone.  
" Why is she so stubborn Winifred?"  
"She's not being stubborn George she's being honest. If anyone is being stubborn darling it's you."  
George stood up and stared his wife straight in the face. " What is that supposed to mean?"  
" You're being stubborn and you're not willing to see anyone's point of view besides your own. It's very frustrating!"  
"Whose point of view are you expecting me to see?"  
"Mine for crying out loud. I'm your wife George."  
George grimaced. "Can we stop talking about Miss Andrew Winifred?"  
"No, not quite."  
Her husband was quiet.  
Winifred softened a little. "George, why would you hide from me that Miss Andrew abused you? I had to find the information out from your mother.  
" My mother lied to you. Miss Andrew never abused me."  
"You're not being honest with me or yourself dear and I think you know it. Why else would that awful woman be called the Holy Terror?"Winifred softly touched her husband's shoulder and felt him flinch.  
"Please drop this subject Winifred." George pleaded.  
Winifred sighed. "All right. Let's move on to something else then."  
"Such as?"  
" The tea party that didn't happen for one thing."  
George's eyes widened. "What?"  
"Nobody came to the tea party George just like I suspected."  
" That can't be true. How could something like that have happened?"  
Winifred let out another frustrated sigh. "I don't know George. Perhaps it is because you refused to listen to me from the beginning when I said these people weren't my friends. I told you that I didn't want to send out the invitations but you didn't want to hear anything about it. Why would you want us to be around people who clearly do not like us?"  
"I think the children need to be exposed to various people."  
"It was a wasted effort George. Not only on my part but on Mrs. Brill's. She was disappointed at all that food she spent hours preparing had to be tossed out."  
" I was disappointed with how the children made such a mess of the kitchen that day. Mary Poppins should have disciplined them instead of singing that ridiculous song about a spoonful of sugar."  
"The children are much more happier when Mary Poppins is here George. She's much more pleasant than Miss Andrew."  
George grunted but didn't respond.  
"She suggested that we should go see a family therapist George."  
" Of all the ridiculous things."  
Winifred crossed her arms. "I don't find it to be ridiculous George. In fact I honestly think it will help us a great deal. Your mother agrees and she said her and your father would also come."  
"Why did you have to involve my mother in this Winifred?" What goes on in this house is none of her business."  
"Winifred's eyes blazed. " Of course it's her business George. She loves all of us very deeply and wants to help us."  
George was silent.  
" You know George.. What Mary Poppins said a few days ago about you not loving Jane and Michael could not be closer to the truth."  
"Another ridiculous thing."  
Winifred stomped her foot, not caring if she was acting like a child. "Damn it George! When are you going to get your head out of the clouds? Our marriage has been Rocky for the longest time."  
" They agreed to give me a more flexible schedule at the bank. You were there. You heard what the chairman said. The board of directors agreed to it."  
"They should have agreed to that a long time ago George and you jolly well know it."  
"How on earth has our marriage been rocky Winifred? I don't quite understand."  
"That's what you've turned a blind eye to dear. I feel the very same way the children do. The romance has faded from our relationship. You're completely ignorant if you have not realized that."  
George was silent.  
"Well?"  
" I love you all very much Winifred."  
"You've done a horrible job of showing it. Don't even try to deny that George."  
George still remained silent.  
" Please consider Mary Poppins's suggestion George. I truly think it will benefit all of us to talk to someone."  
With that Winifred retreated from the parlor to start getting ready for bed.  
George was then left alone with quite a lot to think about.  
Two weeks later the Banks family had their first counseling appointment. It was at 3pm. George was still not very please about having to go or have his parents be involved in the discussion.  
" So let's begin at the beginning.. Winifred how long do would you say you've been having trouble in your marriage."  
Mrs. Banks nodded. "About 4 years Doctor... that's when George started getting long hours at the bank."  
Mr. Banks, it has been noted that you and your son work at the same bank. Is that correct?" The therapist looked at the elder Mr. Banks.  
Yes, that is correct. I have worked at the bank for over 20 years. George was hired when he was just out of high school. Coincidentally that is how he met my daughter in law. Winifred worked as a teller when she was just out of high school."  
"Would you say you had a good relationship with your father Mr. Banks" The therapist looked at the George.  
" Yes. I don't see what this has to at all with my relationship with my family. "  
Elizabeth Banks had a smirk on her face. "I think you are going to find you and your father have quite a lot in common George if you would just hear her out. "  
'Whatever you say your Mother." George said to himself.  
William Banks cleared his throat. " I do admit that looking back on when George was younger I probably should have listened to my wife and fired Miss Andrew.. I was very stubborn at the time. The fact that she is still working and has hurt my grandchildren deeply upsets me."  
"I still refuse to believe that she was abusive to me." George said.  
"Why do you continue to deny it George? "You've denied it your whole childhood and adult life.. which also means you are denying that she hurt your children. " Elizabeth Banks glared at her only son.  
" It never happened to me. It didn't happen to Michael either, I saw Jane's bruises but never his."  
" She definitely hurt me too Daddy. She was not just physically abusive but emotionally abusive too. She was very cruel to Jane and I.. if you could have only seen it for yourself. I wish you had." Michael was saying this through tears. His sister squeezed his hand tightly.  
"Do you even love us Daddy? It sure doesn't seem that way." Jane glared at her father angrily.  
"Yes,I do Jane very much."  
"Why do you feel that way Jane?" the therapist asked.  
"He's very cold to us and doesn't hug us or kiss us good night. He used to wake us up to kiss us good night if he got home from work after we were asleep. He no longer does that and he is always so cross." Jane said. Michael nodded in agreement.  
"Did you ever consider you were the same way to George William? Elizabeth stared at her husband quizzically.  
"Why bring this up now?" her husband glared at her.  
"Perhaps George picked up on your learned behavior." the therapist said matter of factly.  
"Unfortunately I think this is true George. As I said at home a few weeks ago that's why the romance has dissipated in our marriage." Winifred whispered.  
George stood up and started and put on his jacket. "I'm not sure about the rest of you but I'm done here. I've had enough of this."  
" Quite the contrary Mr. Banks we are just getting started. " The therapist said  
" You can carry on without me then. Winnifred you and the children can go home with my parents. I need some time alone."  
With that George Banks left the office slamming the door behind him and causing the rest of the room to shake.


	2. Harsh  Realities

Harsh Realties  
Bridging The Divide Chapter 2

Notes: I own no characters from Mary Poppins. George's parents are my own creation. I got the inspiration for writing this story after reading a story by my friend markaleen called Living At Rock Bottom that you should all check out. I also do not any rights to Nancy from Oliver/

 

There was silence in the therapist's office. It lasted for about ten minutes.

"Now you see what I deal with at home Doctor." Winifred said as she massaged her temples. 

The therapist nodded. "Yes, yes I do. Did you find it difficult to have this conversation with your husband?"

Winifred nodded and then buried her face in her hands and started to weep.

"Not just this but pretty much everything. Lately all we seem to do is argue. It was even a hassle to get him to come with us to this appointment.. It's not a healthy situation.""

Her mother in law rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't worry dear things will work themselves out."  
"I really hope you're right Betty." she whispered/  
"Daddy drinks a lot too. I've noticed that. Every day when he gets home from work he pours himself a cup of Bourbourn. " Jane piped up.  
"Has Mr. Banks been abusive to you or the children?" the therapist asked.  
Winifred was still sobbing so Jane answered for her.  
"No Doctor. He hasn't. I am worried though that after what happened with Ms. Andrew he could get abusive. He seems to constantly deny everything as I'm sure you've noticed. Mommy and I talk about this a lot and she is very upset by everything  
The therapist handed Winifred a box of tissues. She took a few, dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose.  
"It's just so frustrating Doctor. My husband is stubborn as an ox and can't see past the edge of his nose about how damaging his behavior has become. We used to have such a strong loving relationship... the romance has all but disappeared lately."  
"Have you thought of divorcing him?" the therapist asked.  
Winifred let out a heavy sigh. "A few times to be honest."  
Jane looked at her mother nervously. "Would we have to move if you and Daddy divorce Mommy?"

Winifred reached out and squeezed her daughter's hand tightly. "If things end up coming to that then yes.. probably. Personally I've thought of downsizing anyway. That house is just too big for us and there are too many rooms to keep clean."

"Have you discussed with your husband the possibility of moving to a smaller house.?  
Winifred shook her head. "I think it would be wise to work out all these issues the best way we can before we discuss that. I don't even want to think about what would happen if we end up divorcing actually."

 

"Well Mum ,you'd save money on hiring so many nannies anyway if Grandma and Grandpa could take care of us." Michael's face lit up.

"But what about Mary Poppins?" Jane asked  
"She won't be around forever Jane. Bert always says she leaves when the wind takes her" Michael said

William Banks tousled Michael's hair. "You know, we wouldn't mind having you kids stay with us. We don't see you as often as we'd like to."

"Could we Mommy?" Jane asked.  
Winifred looked thoughtful. "You know I think that's not a half bad idea. The children could use a change of scenery and Mary Poppins could use a bit of time off. She works very hard. George and I need really need to work on improving our relationship."   
"Tell me more about Mary Poppins." the therapist said.  
Jane's eyes lit up in delight. "She's absolutely the best nanny we've ever had! She even taught Mommy to be more assertive and that's how she convinced the chairman to give Daddy better hours at the bank. Now we'll see him a lot more often.. I'm so excited!"  
"She sounds delightful."  
Winifred smiled through her tears. "She has truly done wonderful things for our family. I only wish George would take notice of that too."

 

Meanwhile....  
George Banks found himself at a local bar at the far side of town after driving around for a bit of time after leaving the counseling office. This was one area of London he did not often visit due to the high amounts of crime there. Ironically it was the same bar where Jane's new friend Nancy was a bartender.  
"How can I elp you today sir? Nancy asked.  
I'll have a cup of Bourbon or whatever else strong drink you've got."  
Nancy looked at George's ID. "George Banks? Name looks familiar. Did your kids come to Fagin's hideout a few days ago with their nanny? I didn't catch her name I don't believe.  
"Mary Poppins. Probably.. she tends to take my children on nonsensical outings. George scoffed.  
"You're raising em right you know. Jane was very kind and polite. She seemed concerned about me too."  
George raised his eyebrows. "Why would my daughter show any concern for you? "  
"Well ya see I'm in a rough relationship right now. My boyfriend beats up on me. I think she mentioned something to me about her former nanny being abusive. Her name escapes me memory too.  
George groaned. "Miss Andrew is the last person I want to talk to anyone about right now. Just get me my drink please."  
"Right away sir. You might want to work out whatever issues you have with your daughter. She's a lovely little thing. I bet she loves you something fierce."  
"What goes on in my house is none of your business. Thank you."  
"Alright then." Nancy went off to make George's drink.  
George did not stay at the bar for very long after that. He needed to have a talk with his wife that was for sure. He paid for his drink, giving Nancy a small tip and went home. 

When he arrived home his wife and parents were waiting for him in the parlor.  
"Where are the children? Isn't it close to dinner?"  
Winifred shook her head. I told Mary Poppins to take the children to the park. We're having dinner in about an hour. The three of us need to talk George. Your behavior at the therapist was atrocious today."  
George groaned. "I think I'll pour myself another drink."  
"No George, you won't. I'm afraid that liquor will not solve these problems,.. It is actually a part of the problem.. a very huge part." his mother said.   
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
"Have a seat son." his father said.  
George sat down begrudgingly afraid of what he was about to hear.  
"George dear. your drinking is a huge part of what is impacting our marriage. You need to find away to kick this habit." Winifred said.  
"Whatever do you mean Winifred?"  
His father cleared his thorat.  
"Jane told us at the counseling office that you have a drinking problem. It is very concerning. I think you need to see an addiction counselor."  
"I would never harm Winifred or the children Father I think you should know that." George said.  
Winifred looked at her husband.  
"Quite frankly George with how out of control your temper has been lately I am not sure what to believe or what to trust. The therapist was also suggesting you should take anger management classes."  
"Ridiculous!" George jumped up from his chair defensively.  
Elizabeth Banks stood toe to toe with her son and stared him straight in the face.

"You know what's utterly ridiculous George? This behavior! Don't you understand it's eventually going to ruin your marriage if hasn't already done so? The drinking is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done. I thought your father and I taught you much better than that."  
George Banks recoiled. " I have no idea what you're talking about Mother. What behavior?"

"Your fucking attitude and constant denial that you were abused and that Miss Andrew abused your children for one thing. Winifred mentioned that you are completely blind to these facts. You have been for years!"

"I still don't even see why you need to be involved Mother. What goes on in this house is none of your business. Winifred and I can work out our own problems.

"Oh, really George? Is that so? You sure haven't been too willing to see things from my point of view. We're constantly at each other's throats." Winifred had fire in her eyes once again.

"George, you know what? If you don't get your act together you will lose everything!" his father roared.  
"What do you know?  
"It says a lot when your own wife says in therapy that she wants a divorce but you're unwilling to see the writing on the wall!"

George's eyes grew wide. "What did you just say Father?"

Winifred had tears in her eyes. "George I really want to make our marriage work... truly. I have to admit though I'm not sure if it is worth it."  
"You're not making sense at all Winifred....how can you even say you want a divorce?  
"I haven't decided if I want divorce yet. You have to put in more effort on your part though. That's why these therapy sessions will be so important... for ALL OF US!"

"The therapy is nonsense. This marriage was never in danger."  
"What is it going to take for you to show us that you love us George?" Winifred's eyes were glistening with tears.  
"You should all know that I do. I shouldn't need to prove it. " George retorted.  
Elizabeth folded her arms. "I think Jane made it pretty clear in the counseling office that she feels you don't love her and Michael. You need to wake up George"  
"Shut up shut up shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of this."  
"Cut the shit George. You are 50 years old... start acting like it and not like you're five." His father roared.   
At that moment Mary Poppins arrived back with Jane and Michael.   
"Perhaps this is a bad time for us to have returned. " Mary Poppins said.   
"No, actually Mary Poppins you're right on cue. Dinner will be ready soon if you'll take the children upstairs to get washed up. Winifred said.   
Mary Poppins nodded. "Up you go children spit spot."   
Michael followed Mary Poppins. Jane stayed where she was.  
"I'll be up in a moment Mary Poppins. If you don't mind I'd like to say something to Father.  
Mary Poppins and Winifred exchanged a glance. "As you wish Jane.: Mary Poppins said.  
"Well, what is it Jane?" George stared at his daughter.

"Father, to be honest the way you treat us is deplorable. I want to respect you but I find it difficult. Mommy and I talk about your drinking all the time. It's very scary and I'm worried about you."

"My drinking has nothing to do with you Jane. Run along. her father waved her away dismissively." 

"Do you want me and Michael to be afraid of you forever? That's how we feel all the time when you are drinking."  
"Again. that's a ridiculous thing. I care about you and your brother.

"We haven't felt that way for a long time, I wish you'd stop ignoring that or stop pretending like we don't exist."

George had rage in his eyes and was ready to lunge. His father grabbed him by the wrists and restrained him.

"You will NOT lay a hand on that child! Do you understand me? She's been through enough." his mother screamed.

Jane ran from the room in tears and slammed the door to the nursery. 

"We will take the children to live with us for a bit. They need time away from you George. I'll continue to take them to therapy. You and Winifred can go by yourselves." Elizabeth said.   
"When will that begin.?" George asked.  
"We'll take them home tonight after dinner. They'll be back in two weeks. Unless you stop drinking they won't feel safe around you. You need to shape up George. I mean it! 

"Mary Poppins?" Winifred called up the stairs.  
Mary Poppins opened the door to the nursery. "Yes m'am?"  
"Can you please have the children pack their suitcases? They'll be staying with their grandparents for the next couple weeks. Everything has been arranged."  
"Right away m'am"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends. It has been four years since I was in Mary Poppins with Friends of the Amato Center and I felt it was high time to write a follow up story to my character development story Winds In The East that focusses more on the dynamic of the Banks family and how it eventually improves to the point it is at to my story Matchmaker Matchmaker. For background i'd suggest you reread Winds In The East. This is a topic I have never touched in any of my stories before so your constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also I was inspired to write this story after reading markaleen's Annie story Living At Rock Bottom which you should all read. I'd like to thank her for being a beta reader. :)


End file.
